


Ahuvi.

by soriksorik



Category: The Boys (Comics), The Boys (TV 2019), The Boys - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Marriage, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Romantic Fluff, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soriksorik/pseuds/soriksorik
Summary: Frenchie and his wife, Tziona, just don't see eye-to-eye.
Relationships: Frenchie (The Boys)/Original Character, Frenchie (The Boys)/Original Female Character, Frenchie/Original Character, Frenchie/Original Female Character, The Frenchman (The Boys)/Original Character, The Frenchman (The Boys)/Original Female Character
Kudos: 2





	Ahuvi.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a work I originally wrote for my Roleplay account on Twitter, but I decided to post it here too because I really enjoy this idea I have.
> 
> Tziona is Frenchie's ex-wife. She is Israeli, hence the multiple use of Hebrew. I transcribed it in English the best I could and put the translations at the end of the work.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! If there are any questions, please, feel free to ask and please leave your comments!

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ɪ ɢᴏᴛ ᴀᴅᴅɪᴄᴛᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ᴀ 𝒍𝒐𝒔𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒈𝒂𝒎𝒆. ‧₊˚✩彡  
  
❛ you look handsome when you cook, do you know that? real sexy. ❜  
  
she had been leaning against the doorframe for the last ten minutes, just watching as her husband moved around the kitchen, singing under his breath, doing his thing. consumed by his groove... it was refreshing to see him so active, calming even. the last few weeks had not looked on him. he had barely left their bed, barely spoke a word, barely slept... this was good. he looked 𝒈𝒐𝒐𝒅.  
  
when he heard her, he stopped in his tracks, turning to look at his wife with a bright smile on his face that 𝒂𝒍𝒎𝒐𝒔𝒕 reached his eyes. if she did not know him better, she would have believed that fucking smile. his face was covered in flour, or at least she hoped that it was flour, and he wore a bandana on his head... it was his ritual when cooking.  
  
he moved towards her and tziona pushed herself off of the doorframe, taking a few steps into the kitchen to meet him. his arms came around her and he pressed his lips to hers.  
  
❛ oh, i did not see you there, 𝒎𝒐𝒏 𝒄œ𝒖𝒓. you were so quiet when you came in, ❜ he responded, a small laugh leaving his lips as he leaned in again, giving her another kiss.  
  
tziona's arms found their way around his neck, fingers slipping into what remained of his hair, massaging the scalp gently. ❛ i didn't want to disturb you. you were so immersed in your cooking... what are you making? ❜  
  
a small 'aah' sound left his lips as he let her go, moving to take her hand and guide her to the stove. there were a few pots and pans resting on it, the smells coming from them made her stomach churn with hunger. she did love his cooking.  
  
❛ it is a three course meal, 𝒎𝒐𝒏 𝒂𝒎𝒐𝒖𝒓. i thought i would do something special, you know... something good. ❜ he looked at her expectantly, his expression full of joy that he really wanted to feel. she knew he was trying, really hard, and cooking had always been the one thing that made him happy no matter what and to see that even 𝑡𝘩𝑖𝑠 was not working, broke her heart.  
  
however, the brunette simply smiled, leaning in to press a kiss to his cheek, taking some of the flower with her and tasting the raw powder on her tongue. ugh, it was disgusting.  
  
❛ it's perfect, ❜ she whispered, offering him a genuine smile. ❛ just perfect. ❜  
  
serge chuckled, tilting his head forwards once again and giving the female a quick peck before he turned away, looking over at the foods he had been preparing.  
  
❛ now, you go take a shower and i am going to finish this and we can have a nice dinner, oui? ❜  
  
tziona nodded, despite herself. hey, if he needed to play this fairytale out a little longer, she was going to play along. let him have it. give him some joy to hold onto, but she also knew that she had to talk to him. see where his head was at. see how she could help... if she could at all.  
  
the shower had been refreshing. she had not realized how much pain her body was in until the water hit her skin. it relaxed the muscles, causing the pain to subside a little bit.  
  
the brunette had opted for a light floral dress as her outfit for their little 'date'. it was hot outside, and the fans in their apartment did not do much to battle the temperature, so this was both a practical and an eye-pleasing option. she knew her husband liked this particular dress.  
  
walking back into the kitchen, tziona could not help the little gasp that left her lips.  
  
there was candles on the table, a small bouquet of flowers in the middle and dishes spread out between the two sets of cutlery. her husband, who had somehow managed to clean up and change, was standing by the table, beckoning for her to come closer.  
  
she did, taking a few slow steps towards him. he outstretched his hand, which she took, allowing him to pull her in.  
  
their mouths met and it was not one of those brief kisses they had shared before. no, this one was 𝒍𝒐𝒏𝒈 and 𝒑𝒂𝒔𝒔𝒊𝒐𝒏𝒂𝒕𝒆 and meant to convey everything they felt but could not put to words.  
  
❛ this is beautiful, ᴀʜᴜᴠɪ́, ❜ tziona muttered, ❛ thank you. ❜  
  
they ate in blissful ignorance, talking about the day and discussing the gossip from the neighborhood. enjoying each other's company, the delicious food and the lighthearted atmosphere.  
  
when the food was finally done with and they were just sitting across from each other, bright smiles on both their faces, no words exchanged, tziona worked up the courage to start the conversation she had wanted to have with him for days but never could. a conversation they ɴᴇᴇᴅᴇᴅ to have, as much as he may dislike it.  
  
❛ how are you feeling? ❜ the female muttered, her voice barely above a whisper, so that it did not seem threatening to him... like she was demanding something off of him. she wasn't. she just wanted to know, and make him feel 𝒔𝒂𝒇𝒆. know that it was okay to talk to her. trust wasn't something serge was good at.  
  
as expected, the male simply shrugged, but she noticed the change in his expression instantly. it went darker, ᴄᴏʟᴅᴇʀ, more closed-off. ❛ je suis génial. ❜  
  
❛ otzàr shelì, you can talk to me. what's going on? ❜ she pressed, just a little, but even that was too much.  
  
serge flared up immediately, jumping up from his sit and throwing his arms up in the air. ❛ why can't we just enjoy a nice dinner together? why does everything have to be a 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘳𝘰𝘨𝘢𝘵𝘰𝘪𝘳𝘦 with you? oh, je ne peux pas le croire! ❜  
  
tziona rose from her seat too, shaking her head at the male as she moved towards him slowly. serge, no the other hand, was stepping back and away from her. throwing his arms in front of himself to keep her at bay.  
  
❛ ah, don't come near me! you ruined a perfectly good and romantic evening... ❜ he spat, anger clear in his voice. ❛ why do you have to be like this? ❜  
  
❛ because i am worried about you! because you barely left the bed for three weeks and today you are up and about all of a sudden, full of energy. because you haven't slept properly in three weeks. because all i hear is you screaming at night and i cannot do anything about it but hold you while the nightmare passes. ʏᴇᴋɪʀɪ̀, i am really worried. if something is going on... tell me. ❜  
but serge was on the defensive. he was shaking his head, hands coming up to run over his scalp. he wasn't going to talk... he was going to close himself off. this was the 𝒍𝒂𝒔𝒕 thing she wanted him to do. this was not going to end well for him...  
  
❛ serge, s'il te plaît, ❜ the brunette muttered, taking a decisive step towards him and bringing her hands up so that she could gently cup his face between her palms, thumbs running over his cheekbones. ❛ talk to me. let me help you. i cannot just... sit at night, holding you and not knowing what haunts you. ❜  
  
he wasn't good at talking about his past. hated mentioning it. she knew there was trauma, she had gathered that much, but he would never speak up for long enough for her to actually grasp onto something solid. his body was covered in scars, some gotten on the job, but others did not make sense. like those burn marks on his leg... they didn't make sense and she didn't know enough about his past to put two and two together.  
  
he had asked her once to respect his wishes of not talking about what had happened to him growing up, and she had... but he was suffering, she could see that. he was suffering and there was nothing she could do about it, and she ʜᴀᴛᴇᴅ feeling so helpless.  
  
serge lifted his hands, grasping at her wrists and pulling away from her, holding her hands in place so that she could not chase him. with another shake of his head, he let her go, turned around and stormed out of the kitchen.  
  
tziona sighed, following after him. ❛ where are you going, serge? come on, 𝒕𝒂𝒍𝒌 to me. ❜  
  
but he looked determined and he was by the door, keys in hand, faster than she could catch up to him.  
  
❛ don't wait up for me, ❜ he called out just as tziona caught up to him at the foyer. ❛ i don't know what time i will return. ❜  
  
and with those words, he was out, slamming the door behind him.  
  
tziona turned, slamming her hand into the wall in anger. the pain that shot up her wrist was dulled by the sheer rage she felt within her. rage at herself, not him. she shouldn't have pushed... shouldn't have pried. he would have told her if he was ready, but he wasn't... and now he was gone and she had 𝒅𝒆𝒔𝒕𝒓𝒐𝒚𝒆𝒅 their evening and...  
  
❛ ᴄʜᴀʀᴀ. ❜  
  
ahuví — אהובי — my love (singular, male).  
otzàr shelì —אוצר שלי — my treasure.  
yekirì — יקירי — my dear (male).  
chara — לְחַרְבֵּן — shit.  
  
je suis génial — i am great.  
oh, je ne peux pas le croire! — oh, i can't believe it!


End file.
